


In Case of Emergency

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laxus proves to be less than helpful after Mira accidentally cuts herself, she decides that he and the bar staff needs to go over safety protocols. Leading to Bickslow showing up and baking insane amounts of bacon and Kinana admitting that, for most emergencies, her go to is amputation. But you know, whatever. All in a day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

  


Laxus was very diligent when it came to taking care of his guild. He oversaw all things. From the jewels that came in to the membership flow to the dormitories and back to the running of the bar, he was involved in everything.

Including the medical side of things.

Now, the man had never been one for tending to his own wounds (once, when he was eighteen, he almost lost his leg due to a fierce infection that he wouldn't let anyone know about until it was nearly too late), but was very vigilant on being certain that everyone else did.

Gajeel come in with a scratch? Get it checked out. Erza got a gash on the back? Someone needed to look at it. He personally knock Natsu in the head? Do a concussion test. Couldn't hurt. Just to be certain.

Mirajane, another part of the guildhall that he was _very much so_ involved in and with and around and on and anything else he could think of, was very amused by this and told him it was like he was the protector of the guild.

"Of course I am," he'd grumbled because it made her giggle when he grumbled. "I'm the Master, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Lax, you definitely are," she'd grin and either pat his chest or give him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're like a big dragon that's just standing guard."

Well, he was a dragon. Her dragon. And that's why when it happened, the simple act of Mirajane trying to chop some vegetables up at the bar leading to her slicing her finger, he kinda had a bigger freak out than was necessary.

It was just so scary for him, as he was back in the kitchen area with her when she did it and she had this sharp intake of breath and there was so much blood and it was his demon. His poor, tiny, little baby demon that was wounded and, well, what was he supposed to do?

Not, apparently, start yelling and bothering her and trying to fix things by running around frantically with really no direction at all.

Eventually, and he'd give it to her, she was mighty brave, Lisanna took a glass of water and threw it in his face and told him to knock it off; it was just a nick.

Which, okay, alright, just a nick. That was fine. That didn't need stitches or- Oh! It was still bleeding! Mira was bleeding!

More water. At that point, Lisanna was kinda enjoying it.

"Knock," he growled at her, "it off."

But all his threats towards Lisanna were hollow because, well, she was Lisanna and if Mirajane was his tiny baby demon, then Lisanna was practically his little sister and that was just a thing. Honestly, it just was.

And Mira was fine, of course, and went off to wrap her finger while her sister took over food prep for the day, leaving Laxus to tend bar. That what they expected him to do. Go tend bar. Yeah. After his demon just sliced her finger op-

"Lisanna, if you throw water on me one more time-"

"Then go take care of the bar. Sheesh. Mira fights serious threats all the time and you're not this bad. What gives?"

Because those threats only left bruises and marks that he could kiss and hug and just alleviate the pain in that way. Not to mention the chance to extract revenge. But her cutting herself was threw everything off.

This led to their conversation after the bar closed centering around him and his complete unpreparedness for injury.

"Oh, no, I'm prepared for injury," he told her as Lisanna filtered around, sweeping up while the two of them stood over at the bar, him drinking some whiskey straight from the bottle and her closing out the register. "Just not to my demon."

"As cute as that is," she said, speaking quickly so that he stayed focused on her and not on the snickers of Lisanna as she passed by them, "you still can't react that way."

Grumbling slightly, he said, "I just love you."

"I know, dragon. I love you too."

And that fell between them, along with a few more snickers from her younger sister.

"Good," Mira said after a moment. "Then you won't mind learning some first aid."

"First what?"

"Aid," Lisanna said as, once more, she passed, this time carrying a rag to go wipe down the bathrooms. "You know, like a hearing aid? That you apparently need? Old man?"

"One more time," he warned, sending her a glare. "And then I get to fry you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You better be. You little brat. I oughta-"

"Laxus, ignore her." Mirajane made a face at him. "This is serious."

"So what? Huh? Sometimes I have a little freak out." He looked off. "I think I'm entitled to one. This fucking place drives me batshit."

"No cursing."

"Mirajane-"

"Now," she continued as she silently counted the jewels in her palm, one of her many talents that Laxus just didn't understand. He'd get all backwards, talking and thinking about money all at the same time. "I think that we could all use a refresher course."

"We?"

"Mmmhmm. The bar staff, you...um...Freed can come too."

"Why?" Laxus groaned. "What do you need Freed for?"

"To hold my booklet for me, silly. Besides, he'll be good for demonstrations."

More like Mirajane and Freed already had plans, Laxus was sure, and she didn't want to cancel them. Just switch them. To teaching the slayer a valuable lesson in not panicking and, instead, assessing the situation with the tools needed to conquer it. Her exact words when she mentioned it again later that night. His demon was something else.

Heh.

So, bright and early the next morning, Mirajane drug Laxus out of bed (he wasn't a morning person those days) and forced him to come up to the hall with her before she even usually left for work. Upon arrival, he found an annoyed Lisanna, sleepy Kinana, and, of course, an overly pumped Freed.

Mira was much the same as the other man, happily tugging at Laxus' arm to lead him over to the table the other three were out. Lisanna, who thought the whole thing was funny before, was mugging Laxus then, annoyed about the early hour at which they were having such a meeting. Kinana though smiled at both him and Mirajane.

"Would you like coffee, Master?" she asked, as if on cue. "Or something to eat? Before we begin?"

"I-"

'He's fine, Kinana." Mirajane forced him into a seat though she continued to stand. "Believe me. He-"

"And what about you, Mrs. Boss? Bacon or sausage?"

Mirajane jumped too, at the sound of Bickslow's voice booming from somewhere in the back. Shooting her sister a look, Lisanna only shrugged.

"I spent the night at his house," she said. "When I get up, he gets up."

"Good," Laxus grumbled. "Maybe he'll smother you to death and this sham of a relationship can just die."

"Someone's grumpy," Mira sighed as Lisanna only stuck her tongue out at the man. "So ignore him. He loves that you and Bickslow are together. Don't you, dragon?"

"No."

"Laxus-"

"I don't love anything."

"You're being bad."

"Including you."

"Hey. Knock it-"

"I was having a great dream."

"Oh, whatever."

To Lisanna, he only said, "Date Freed. In fact, I command it. Freed, date Lisanna."

Considering that wasn't the first time that Laxus had made such a request (he really wasn't sold on Lisanna and Bickslow, at all), the letter mage only sighed. And Lisanna, well, she kicked him under the table.

"Hey," he growled. "Look, girlie, I-"

"Don't let Bickslow hear you say that," she hissed. "You always make him upset when you do."

"Good."

Mirajane, however, only frowned. "Is he...making breakfast back there? Or-"

"For everyone," Freed sighed. "And please, if we could being-"

"Oh, right!" Mirajane perked right back up at the suggestion. "Okay, so, Freed, did you find the book down in the book room? Like I asked?"

Lifting up the one that was resting on the table, he held it out to her. "Well, yes, but it's quite-"

"Perfect." Mirajane snatched it right up before grinning at the old, paperback book, quickly flicking the yellowing pages to the table of contents, reading it over, before saying, "Okay. So we're going to start with proper bandaging techniques. Lisanna, the bandages-"

"Mira," Laxus complained as the younger woman held up the first aid kit. "We all know how gauze works. Can you please-"

"Laxus, shush. Right now, you're just a student and I'm the teacher. And you're not even my favorite student. Freed is. So just sit there quietly and try not to stare at the girls."

"Considering one of them is still kicking me and going to get fried in a minute-"

"Bring it," Lisanna retorted.

"-I don't think that will be a problem," Laxus finished with a growl. "No offense, Kinana."

"Huh? What?" She'd actually started to nod off and only glanced around. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Freed said. "We were just about to-"

"And why," Laxus grumbled because he just couldn't let anything die, "is Freed your favorite?"

"Because I love him," Mira said simply. "He's helpful, doesn't take forever to get out of bed-"

"I was, and I repeat, having a great dream-"

"-and he doesn't tell me that he doesn't love me. So-"

Laxus snorted. 'He better not be telling you that he does though. You hear that, Freed?"

The man had gotten to his feet, to assist Mirajane in…whatever it was that they were doing, blushed deeply. Since the start of Mirajane's relationship with the slayer, the two had grown rather close. When Laxus was away on long jobs, on which he wouldn't allow the Thunder Legion, Freed and Mira spent much of their free time together, getting lunch or dinner and discussing their most fond Laxus' related things. It was quite a great friendship for them both.

And pitted Freed squarely against the object of their shared affections many times.

"W-Well," the letter mage tried. "I just...uh… Can we start now? On the objective at hand? I believe we were going to talk about gauze or bandages or-"

"Who's ready for breakfast?"

And then there came the repetition of the same sentence as five voices echoed the seith, who was coming out with a serving tray, stacked with plates.

The only thing was, the plate all only had the same things on them.

"Because I made it," Bickslow said. "Bacon and sausage. You get your pick."

"Bickslow," Kinana asked slowly as Lisanna, used to such a thing, only moved to snag a piece of bacon while Bickslow's children rushed to litter her lap. "Did you...only make bacon?"

"And sausage."

"Right," she said slowly. "But...only?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "Were you expecting something else?"

"'Well, I don't know. I was thinking maybe eggs or-"

"I don't know how to make those."

"You don't know how to make-"

"Yes, I said that. You repeating it is really annoying."

Kinana blinked before glancing at his babies, who were too busy bothering Lisanna then to mimic him. Ignoring the irony, she said, "Sure. Okay. Sorry."

"Bickslow," Laxus grumbled. "Don't be mean to Kinana. She is literally the only one in this roo that you can't be mean to."

"I wasn't being mean. But that's annoying and-"

"More important question,' Mira said, frowning at him. "Did you...cook all of the bacon? That was in the kitchen? Because I sort of have to serve that, you know. When the guild opens? In, oh, two hours? So did you? Make all the bacon?"

"And sausage," Bickslow complained. "What aren't you people getting about that? I mean come on, are you not listening or are you daft? Because-"

And there was a crackle then, the sound of thunder from what sounded like in the building, before a flash of light and a downed Bickslow.

"What did you do?" Lisanna and his babies rushed to his side. "Laxus?"

"Lied," he said as Mirajane glared at him. "I lied. You're not allowed to be mean to the demon either. You hear me? And keep telling her you love her, Freed-"

"Which I haven't done, by the way."

"-I'll fry you too."

"You won't," Mira hissed, "be frying anyone. Now say sorry. You be meanie."

"No."

"Laxus-"

"And he burnt," Laxus grumbled, dragging one of the plates to him, "the bacon. You hear the, Bickslow? You burnt it! This is why only Mirajane should make my food. I like might to be chewy. Not crunchy. You hear that?"

Kinana sure didn't as she mostly tuned the out. As she, for all intents and purposes, worked for Laxus and under Mirajane, she was constantly bombarded with their pseudo family drama that always seemed so self imagined. Honestly, at that point, the only thing that she had going for her was that Elfman and Evergreen were out on a mission with one another (no doubt spending more time at one another's throats than doing much else), leaving them out of the misadventure that was… Honestly, she couldn't even remember what they were doing. Were they having breakfast together for some reason? No, that couldn't be right.

What was it again?

"Oh, I know," Mira was saying then, suddenly, her upbeat tone catching the purple haired woman's attention. "We could practice first aid on Bickslow because… Guys, he breathing? Err… Here, Laxus, do CPR on-"

"No."

"Laxus Dreyar-"

"No."

"Dragon-"

"I am not putting my lips on...that. Not even close. So-"

"On Freed then."

"No! Mirajane, I'm not going to-"

"Lisanna?" she suggested. "Or Kinana?"

"What?" Kinana had a mouth full of disgustingly burnt bacon then and almost choked. Thank goodness she hadn't. Then Mira might have actually forced the man into it. "Oh, no, I don't think that would be a good-"

Laxus, who was still seated, reached out to grab Mirajane, attempting to drag her over. "Come sit in my lap, demon, and I'll practice on you."

"Dragon, knock it off. This is serious."

"This actually is," Lisanna said as she cradled the then coughing Bickslow's head in her lap. "You could have seriously hurt her."

Bickslow only groaned. "I think I'm conductor or something, because that felt horrible."

"Poor Bicks." Lisanna had taken his visor off and was staring down at him. "They just pick on you for no reason."

"I know. And I even made breakfast!"

Freed only rolled his eyes. "Can you stand? Or are you honestly injured?"

"I'm honestly injured. Carry me upstairs."

"No."

"But you asked and I answered and-"

"The fact," the letter mage grumbled, "that you answered was answer enough."

"Damn you, Freed," Bickslow grumbled. "Always talking in riddles."

Mirajane only huffed. "Can we please get to what we came here for? We're supposed to be talking about medical issues. To help Laxus cope."

"I don't have to cope," the slayer grumbled around the still oh so burnt bacon that he was shoving in his mouth (Mira had claimed he slept through her making breakfast, but damn it was a good dream). "I like the way I am. I think I handle every situation with tact. How else would I be a Master?"

"I second that," Freed said, done with Bickslow apparently, as he turned to look at his idol. "Laxus is by far the most prepared man I know."

Mirajane only reached out and pinched the green haired man, much to his surprise. Jumping mostly out of shock, Freed rubbed at his arm.

"Why would you-"

"You're on my side," she told him. "Not his."

"W-Well-"

"Guess again, demon." Laxus shook his head. "I had him first and I have him now."

"Oh, you have him, do you, Laxus?" Lisanna asked, glancing up from tending to the (overly) injured Bickslow.

"Shut up."

"Should we move Mirajane out then? Of the apartment?"

"I said to-"

"So you can have him whenever you-"

"Damn it, Mira, I'm about to fry your sister too," Laxus told her. She was far more concerned, however, by the fact that Freed would take Laxus' side as something so (in her mind at least) important thing. "Seriously. What do you people not get about me being Master? Respect me!"

"No." Lisanna looked back down at her boyfriend, gently stroking his face. "Gross."

"Lisanna-"

"Leave him alone, Lisanna," Mira sighed. "And since, apparently, this isn't important at all and no one loves me and you all hate me and wish that I would just go away-"

"No said this," Freed insisted. "Honestly, Mirajane, we-"

"Demon, we don't hate you," Laxus complained. "And we don't want you to go away. So-"

"Great." She never honestly thought that they had to begin with. It was just her go to when they refused to listen. That or cry. One or the other. "Then we can begin."

Laxus stared at her for a long while there, just watching, eyes dark, before slowly bowing his head.

"You heard the woman," he grumbled to the others. "Bickslow, get up. And Lisanna, sit down. Class is in session."

Giggling, finally, Mirajane bounced slightly before consulting her book. "Okay, so since you guys are so insistent that you know all about gauze-"

"I think everyone does," Laxus complained. "Really."

"Well, what about… Oh. Here. Amputation."

"What?" Lisanna made a face at her sister. "You can't be-"

"I no longer wish to be the demonstration dummy," Freed said, putting his hands up before backing away. "P-Perhaps Bickslow-"

"No." He was sitting at another table, atop it, with his babies, arms over his chest and glaring. "I don't wanna play with you guys anymore. You're ruthless. Which is usually cool. But not against me, boss. Then it's not cool. Not cool!"

"Excuse me, boys." Mirajane didn't look up from her book. "Did you not hear the dragon say that class is in session?"

"Ooh," Lisanna sang, gently elbowing the completely zoned out Kinana. "Did you hear that?"

Kinana bolted up. "Yes. What? No. I don't-"

"She used a pet-name," the youngest Strauss said. "For a student? Unheard of. We have to alert someone. Inappropriate relationship much? I feel slighted. And disgusted. And- Mira, he kicked me! Ow, Laxus."

Mirajane only sighed, glancing over at him. "Laxus-"

"I admit to nothing."

"You're the only one sitting across from her."

"So?"

"Just… Let me get through this, alright?" Mira went back to her book once more. "Now, before we begin, we would… This can't be right."

"What does it say?" Freed asked, slowly coming back over to her.

"That you should first give the patient alcohol to alleviate the pain. Then retrieve a saw and-"

"Mira, how old is that book?" Laxus asked.

"None of your business."

"Looks older than Fairy Tail even is," Lisanna remarked. "Super old"

"Well… Freed's the one that got it," Mira defended. "Not me."

"I only did as you asked," the letter mage complained. "Nothing more."

"Yeah, nothing more at all," Mira complained. "You could have gone out and found proper medical book. Now how will Laxus ever learn first aid?"

"Damn it, woman, I know first aid," he grumbled. "I know all about it. I've taken care of my own wounds for years. And I can take care of everyone else's. Just...not yours. I… But that's a rule anyways, right? A doctor can't preform on his own wife, can he? No. So… Just..."

"Now she''s getting compared to his wife?" Lisanna, whose leg was honestly bruised, shook her head. "Highly inappropriate. Teacher-student relationships should never go so- Mira, he kicked me again! In the same spot. Ow, Laxus!"

"Stop being a brat then." He was getting up anyhow though, moving to take the medical book from Mirajane. Looking down on her with heavy eyes, he said, "And you, my silly little demon baby, stop trying to teach me things. I don't learn well. It's why I never became a lawyer."

"That can't honestly be why," Lisanna retorted, shifting so she could reach down and rub at her leg.

"But," he continued because when he got keyed in on his demon, truly keyed in, there was nothing he saw outside of her. "I know everything that I will ever need to know. And I know, deep down, that if you were truly ever hurt, your dragon would get you help. Don't you believe that? Huh?"

"Well, yes, of course, but-"

"Then don't worry about me." He held up an arm for her then, flexing. "I got you, demon. Although… I'm not amputating any of your limbs. Ever. Even if it's a life or death thing. I'll take you to someone to get that done, if need be, but uh… I just… I mean..."

"Same," Lisanna said, still bent over, rubbing at her leg. "That's kinda weird, Mira."

"It is not," she huffed. "What if we were out on a job? In some remote area? You should be prepared to amputate at any time."

"You can't be serious," Bickslow butted in. "I mean, yeah, it would suck if, like, someone's leg got crushed or something, but even I couldn't… Well… If Ever was being a massive pain before her leg got crushed and it really had to be ampu-"

"Shut up, idiot," Laxus grumbled.

"I think it would have it's merits," Kinana said slowly. She'd accidentally caught that part of the conversation. "Amputation. If it came down to life and death, I mean."

Everyone took a pause out of what they were, just to stare at her. At the sight of their, well, sight, Kinana looked back down at the sausage before her.

"Or not. I mean, it would be whatever." Blushing, Kinana mumbled, "Just forget I said anything."

"I suddenly like you a lot more." Bickslow jumped down from his chair. "Move over, Lissy. I'm making a new friend."

"Shut up, idiot," was her retort.

"Hey, kid," he complained to her. "That's only cool when the boss does it."

At the moment, all the boss was doing was reaching out to take Mirajane's face in his hands, pulling her closer before kissing the top of it.

"The point," he told her simply, "is that I would never let anything happen to you. And even if it did, I would figure it out. Alright? I just… Well, I was a little drunk before, when you cut yourself, and just-"

"A wimp." Lisanna was busy shooting daggers at her boyfriend then, but stopped just to get that out. "A big wimp. Admit it."

"Closer and closer to getting shocked, girlie."

Mirajane's head was still in Laxus' hand though as he spoke, making her jerk it away. Still, he only reached out to gently pat her on it.

"This whole...thing is over," he told them all loudly. "Plan of attack. Lisanna, get to work opening up."

"Meh."

"Kinana, you and Freed go out and get sausage and bacon to replace Bickslow's bumble."

"Yes, Master."

"Right away, Laxus!"

"And demon," he said, grinning at her. "You get to work on makin' me some eggs, huh? Stat. And I want some coffee too."

She was still frowning a bit, annoyed that her plan had been disrupted, but still nodded. "'kay, dragon."

"What about me, boss? Huh?" Bickslow looked to hi then. "Need me to help Mira cook? Or, uh, go with Kinana? Or, no, I know, I'll help Lisanna open up."

"You sound like a detriment to literally every single one of those," the slayer told him flatly.

"Awe, boss. That hurts."

"You can help me," Lisanna tells him regardless. "I mostly just pretend to sweep and sit around by the pool, ignoring the sound of Mirajane and Laxus flirting. It can get pretty disgusting. I mean, once I totally thought they were going to screw when they were in the infirmary-"

"I told you not to talk about that." Mirajane finally glared at her sister. "We were just cleaning."

"Yeah, sure, cleaning."

Laxus snorted. "My hall. I can screw anywhere I want in it. So don't get to comfortable sitting there, huh, Lisanna?"

"Ew. Gross. You're disgusting, Laxus."

"You're disgusting," he retorted. "You're the one that's dating Bickslow."

"I've had all my shots," Bickslow spoke up. "Been de-wormed. So whatever, boss."

Freed, more than finished with the conversation, was headed out then. "Come, Kinana. We must take to the streets, find sausage."

"And bacon," Laxus grumbled. "Buy more bacon."

"Of course, Master," Kinana said, quickly rushing after him.

"Oh, and Kinana?"

"Yes?"

Laxus glanced over at her. "Try not to, you know, amputate anyone on the way."

Blushing deeply, the woman bowed her head. "O-Of course, Master."

Mirajane only hit Laxus, as the other woman rushed off, giving him a look for his jest. Still, he walked on, headed to the kitchen.

"Demon," he called over his shoulder. "Breakfast won't fix itself now, will it?"

"No," she groaned, heading after him. "Just let me- Oof."

And Mirajane tripped then, somehow managing to catch her foot on the edge of a table and end up sprawling across the floor. The most shocking thing of all, honestly, was the fact that she typically was able to navigate the place in the dark, full of people, and even in a crowd. Completely empty though and she trips.

Heh.

"You alright, demon?" Laxus turned back to her. "Mirajane?"

She only groaned as Lisanna rushed to her side as well. "I think I twisted my ankle."

And Laxus had a flash then, of all the things that could mean. Mainly, since Mirajane had supplied him with the idea, amputation. He wasn't completely certain how a twisted ankle could lead to that, but, well, it wasn't impossible. Just improbable. Extremely.

Suppressing those feelings (it was hard), he took a deep breath before asking, "Can you get up?"

"I think. Just- Ooh. It really hurts, Lax."

"Here." He leaned down before gently lifting her into his arms. "Let's sit you down, huh? And then I'll get you some ice for it."

"I really think I just need a second to-"

"No." Laxus carried her right over to a table and sat her down. "You sit here, alright? Lisanna will open. And I'll make my own breakfast. And, since Kinana's already here, you're not really needed for the morning shift. So just rest your foot some, huh? If it still hurts in an hour or so, we'll reassess the situation."

Lisanna only stared up at him. "Reassess? Wow. He sounds mighty prepared, Mirajane."

"Mmmm," she moaned, though she was mostly still focused on her ankle. "He does, doesn't he?"

"That's my boss." Bickslow snickered. "Always prepared!"

"Prepared," the babies sang, though they circled around Mirajane, fearful for her. "Prepared. Boss!"

"See?" Laxus went to pick up that damned book, planning on tossing it in the trash somewhere. His hall, his books. "I don't need to be told how to care for my woman, Mirajane."

"Is that so?"

Glancing back at her, he even threw down a wink, he was feeling that good. "Yeah. It is."

Lisanna only sighed, staring over at her sister for a moment before saying, "You better hurry up and heal."

"What do you mean?"

"You let Kinana get back here," she said, turning to head off and prepare the hall for opening, "she might just have to amputate."

Frowning, Mirajane looked down at her ankle. Then, with a slight shrug, she said, "At least it would bring us closer."

"Because there ain't nothing closer than amputater and an amputee, huh?" Bickslow meant it was a mock, but Mirajane only nodded.

"Makes sense to me."

"That's because you're crazy." Still, Bickslow only came closer, to take a seat across from the woman. "But I got a secret, Mirajane."

"What's that?"

He glanced around before slowly leaning across the table, green eyes flashing without his visor. "I'm crazy too."

Slowly, she nodded. "I picked up on that before, yeah."

"Didn't say it was a good secret," he grumbled. "Sheesh. You broken ankle people expect so much these days. You know that?"

"Not broken." Then she frowned and glanced don at her ankle once more. "At least I hope."

"You're Mirajane Strauss," the seith bragged. "You take on the baddest of the bad. The darkest of the dark. The worst of the worst. You? Break a bone? Tripping over a damn table? No way. No fucking way."

"W-Well-"

"I mean," he went on. "You tamed Laxus Dreyar. The Thunder God."

"Dragon," she said. "He prefers dragon."

"Sure. Whatever. I mean, under those conditions, you're practically a Dragon Slayer, right?"

"Um-"

"Your leg isn't hurt! You weakling! You pretender! Get up, Mira! Fight through the pain! You- Ow, boss."

The man had disappeared into the back, but come back at the sound of the seith bothering Mirajane. Without a thought, he sent a small jolt the man's way, more of an annoyance than anything else. It still made Bickslow rub at his side regardless.

"Come on, demon." He came to lift her up once more before heading towards the stairs. "I'm taking you to the infirmary. To get away from these clowns."

Lisanna, who'd gone behind the bar to stock up, wagged her eye brows over at Bickslow. "You know what that means."

"That boss will rap her ankle and she can get back to work?"

In actuality, probably. But that definitely wouldn't be the story Lisanna would be telling. Not by a long shot.

 


End file.
